Seja você mesmo, mas não seja sempre o mesmo
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: UA. Sakura ultrapassaria os seus próprios limites para que Sasuke voltasse a notá-la.


**Seja você mesmo, mas não seja sempre o mesmo**

Eu ajeitei a mochila no meu ombro e toquei aquela mesma campainha que tocara incontáveis vezes. Ouvi o som de salto alto batendo ritmicamente no chão e segundos depois a porta era aberta.

"Sakura, querida, como vai?" Mikoto Uchiha me cumprimentou com um sorriso tão branco que poderia facilmente substituir a luz que vinha da sua sala. Ela era uma mulher cuja idade era próxima dos cinquenta anos – e aparentava ter dez menos que isso – e estava elegante como sempre. Os seus cabelos negros característicos estavam presos em um coque alto, volumoso, que a fazia lembrar as atrizes de Hollywood dos anos 1950. Usava um vestido preto sem mangas tão elegante quando o seu penteado e um sapato de salto – como eu havia previsto – da mesma cor. Um colar de pérolas que, eu sabia, fora lhe dado de presente no aniversário de casamento daquele mesmo ano adornava o seu esguio pescoço branco.

"Eu não sei como me desculpar por ter te chamado assim, em cima da hora," ela continuou enquanto abria passagem para que eu entrasse na mansão.

"Não se preocupe, Mikoto. Eu estava prestes a morrer de tédio lá em casa," eu a respondi. Confesso que aquilo era uma meia-verdade. Eu estava prestes a morrer, sim, mas mais de estudar do que de tédio.

"Ah, quem me dera Sasuke estivesse aqui, em casa, morrendo de tédio também," ela suspirou, ajeitando o brinco do mesmo material do seu colar. "Eu havia combinado com ele de cuidar de Itachi essa noite, mas foi só eu virar as costas para ele sair correndo para só Deus sabe onde. Onde é que esse menino arranja tantas festas para ir?"

"Ele só deve estar aproveitando o seu último ano no colégio," eu o defendi mesmo sabendo que ele era o errado nessa história. Era algo incontrolável, natural, quase instintivo. Era o que eu fazia desde que eu soube a falar.

A mãe de Sasuke sorriu amavelmente, os seus olhos com uma gota de tristeza. "Os seus pais têm muita sorte, Sakura. Eles nunca terão que morrer de preocupação com a filha que não para um minuto dentro de casa. Eu amo o meu filho, mas as vezes sinto uma vontade enorme de trocar toda a minha fortuna para que ele tivesse um décimo do senso de responsabilidade que você tem."

Eu sorri apertado, sem graça. _Eu também daria um pouco da minha fortuna para ter a popularidade, beleza e inteligência do seu filho, _eu pensei. _Provavelmente também não estaria disponível para cuidar do seu outro filho se essa troca pudesse ser feita. _

_Eu daria também toda a fortuna de todos os membros daminha família para que ele gostasse de mim um décimo do que eu gosto dele. _

Ela suspirou e me conduziu até o pé da escada. "Mais uma vez, eu sinto muito por ter te chamado tão de repente. Você sabe onde fica tudo nessa casa melhor do que eu, portanto, não necessito de lhe dar explicações quanto a isso." Ela colocou um dedo no queixo e torceu a boca para pensar – exatamente como o seu caçula fazia. "Na geladeira da cozinha eu deixei o número do telefone e endereço do hotel onde ficaremos essa noite, caso precise, e o meu celular e o de Fugaku ficarão sempre ligados – você tem o número, certo? Ah, Itachi já jantou, mas deixei um dinheiro em cima da bancada da cozinha para o caso de você querer pedir alguma coisa para comer. Tem algo mais que precise, querida?"

"Está tudo ótimo, Mikoto. Muito obrigada."

"Eu que tenho que te agradecer, sua boba," ela riu e me abraçou, dando um beijo na minha bochecha. "Tem certeza que os seus pais não se importam?"

"Absoluta," eu afirmei. "Eles já estão mais do que acostumados com isso."

"Ótimo." Ela olhou para o relógio. "Oh, céus, olhe a hora! Tenho que ir, querida. Desculpe não ter mais tempo de conversar com você. Fugaku já está me esperando no carro."

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Ela começou a andar para outra direção que, eu sabia, estava a porta para uma das garagens. "Qualquer coisa me ligue!"

Eu apenas acenei para a mulher apressada, divertindo-me com o seu desespero.

Mikoto Uchiha não mentia nem exagerava quando dissera que eu conhecia aquela casa melhor do que ela. Eu passara toda a minha infância ali, brincando, correndo, entrando em cada canto por mais escondido que fosse, nadando naquela piscina gigantesca. Ela era praticamente o meu segundo lar. Não me surpreenderia se eu constatasse que conhecia a mansão dos Uchiha mais do que a minha própria casa.

O laço que eu tinha com os donos daquela magnífica casa datava de muito antes de eu existir. Os meus pais eram amigos do clã Uchiha há muitos anos. A amizade entre o meu pai e Fugaku, marido de Mikoto, teve início muito antes de eu sequer pensar em nascer, como o meu pai sempre fizera questão de orgulhosamente me contar. Eles se conheceram e se tornaram melhores amigos no colégio quando tinham a minha idade e desde então passaram a se tratar como irmãos – siameses, a minha mãe muitas vezes brincava.

Ela tinha um pouco de razão. Coincidentemente ou não, ambos estudaram na mesma faculdade e dividiam o dormitório durante todo esse período. O meu pai se formou em Matemática e Fugaku, em Economia, com o único propósito de assumir a empresa bilionária que já era tradição da sua família – o que aconteceu imediatamente após ele receber o seu diploma. Ninguém ficou surpreso quando a primeira ação que o novo presidente executou ao se sentar na cadeira do posto mais alto da fábrica de pneus Uchiha foi contratar o meu pai, o seu irmão siamês, para trabalhar ao seu lado.

A amizade dos dois não se abateu nem quando ambos se casaram com as suas respectivas esposas – um foi padrinho do outro, obviamente – e começaram a construir as suas próprias famílias; pelo contrário. Mikoto e a minha mãe se davam tão bem quanto os seus maridos – e elas morarem no mesmo condomínio a menos de cem metros uma da outra era uma grande prova disso. Elas só não eram vizinhas porque a casa ao lado da dos Uchiha era ocupada por uma astro do rock dos anos '60 há anos, e ele não saía dali por nada nem dinheiro nenhum no mundo.

Portanto, o meu convívio com Sasuke e Itachi, filhos de Mikoto e Fugaku, era inevitável.

Assim como era inevitável que eu me apaixonasse por Sasuke Uchiha.

Apesar dos dois anos de diferença que nos separavam, eu e Sasuke crescemos literalmente juntos. Ele está presente em todas as minhas recordações mais importantes e que eu guardava com o maior carinho. Ele esteve em todas as minhas festas de aniversário, no meu batizado, primeiro dia de aula, na queda do meu primeiro dente de leite, na minha primeira viagem à Disney, no acidente de carro que sofremos anos atrás e que deixou uma cicatriz atualmente charmosa na sobrancelha dele, e até mesmo (eu ainda me envergonho por isso) na minha primeira menstruação (foi ele quem gritou correndo a minha mãe para dizer que eu estava sangrando pela "parte que ele não tinha") – ou seja, em absolutamente tudo na minha vida, e eu podia dizer o mesmo sobre a dele. Fui eu quem fiquei ao lado dele quando Itachi nasceu, quando quebrou o braço ao cair da escada, quando conseguiu fazer a sua primeira manobra no skate. Eram lembranças intermináveis em que um foi fundamental para o outro, e o meu amor por ele foi sendo construído por cada uma delas.

Assim como os nosso pais nós éramos irmãos que não compartilhavam do mesmo sangue.

Até ele chegar ao colegial.

Eu havia passado muitas noites em claro tentando desvendar o mistério do porquê Sasuke Uchiha simplesmente do nada parou de conversar comigo em público assim que fez dezesseis anos e eu completava os meus quatorze (eu acho não precisa ser comentado que as nossas mães nos matricularam no mesmo local e lá estudamos desde sempre). De um dia para a noite eu fui relegada do status de "melhor amiga" para "conhecida" de Sasuke. Ele mal me cumprimentava quando raramente acontecia de nos esbarrar pelos corredores – ele mal me reconhecia com os olhos, muito menos falava comigo.

Várias teorias mirabolantes acabaram surgindo nesta minha imaginação criativa e desesperada por respostas, e a que mais fazia sentido – se é que realmente fazia sentido – era a de que eu era _nerd _e nova demais para ele.

Sasuke sempre fora um garoto atraente – até quando bebê, quando era gorducho e cheio de dobras. Porém, os anos foram _muito_ generosos com ele. Ele era pura e simplesmente o garoto mais bonito que eu já coloquei os olhos em toda a minha vida, e essa era a opinião da grande maioria da população feminina do nosso colégio. Ele tinha o rosto perfeito, o cabelo perfeito, o corpo perfeito, a voz perfeita, a postura perfeita, o mistério perfeito, e todos queriam ser como ele – ou tê-lo, no caso das garotas (e eu me incluo nessa categoria). Ele era "O Cara" do colégio, o mais legal, o ocupante do trono, o Rei da Selva, e todos estavam abaixo dele nesta complexa cadeia alimentar.

E eu, insossa, _nerd_, nada atraente, mais nova do que ele e avulsa às festas, estava na base da cadeia – senão ainda mais abaixo dela. Um garoto como Sasuke não quereria se envolver com alguém como eu. O seu círculo de amizades ia completamente contra os meus princípios assim como o meu (que era infinitamente menor do que o dele) ia contra os princípios dele.

Portanto, diferentemente dos nossos pais, o contato que tínhamos quando crianças se desvaneceu. Eu ainda frequentava a casa dele, sim, mas nunca mais por convite dele e não com a mesma assiduidade. Pelo menos ali, na mansão dos Uchiha, ele tinha a dignidade de me cumprimentar—breve e somente isso, mas já era alguma coisa e que, definitivamente, não era o suficiente para mim.

Entretanto, por mais que ele me desprezasse e ignorasse, eu não conseguia reunir energias para odiá-lo ou ter raiva dele nem por um minuto. Eu sabia que isso fazia de mim a maior idiota do universo, mas o meu amor por ele que começou no dia em que saí do útero da minha mãe não me deixava ter qualquer sentimento hostil contra ele.

Como por exemplo, eu poderia estar com raiva dele naquele momento por me fazer perder uma noite de estudos para que ele pudesse sair para a gandaia, mas eu não conseguia. Era ele quem deveria estar cuidando do seu irmão enquanto os nossos pais passavam a noite fora em um jantar de negócios, porém, como era habitual dele, ele se esvaiu do mapa, desesperando a sua pobre mãe e fazendo-a correr atrás de mim para que pudesse fazer a tarefa que era originalmente do seu filho mais velho.

_Eu realmente sou uma idiota, _eu pensei enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar. Ele nunca nem mesmo me agradeceu por eu ter quebrado esse mesmo galho centenas de vezes para ele.

Eu parei na porta do quarto do irmão mais novo dele e assoviei o assobio que criamos juntos.

Ele, que estava sentado na cama lendo um livro, imediatamente ergueu a cabeça e me achou escorada no batente da porta. Um sorriso tão grande quanto aquela casa surgiu no rosto daquele garotinho que tinha a outra metade do meu coração.

"Sakura!" ele gritou e pulou da cama, jogando o livro para o lado e vindo correndo em minha direção. Eu quase caí para trás quando ele me abraçou pela cintura, encostando o ouvido na minha barriga.

"Como vai, Sr. BuzzLightyear?" eu o perguntei, bagunçando o cabelo tão preto quanto o da sua mãe e o do seu irmão velho.

"Sakura, Sakura, que bom que você veio!" ele exclamou alegremente, pulando, ainda abraçado a mim. "A minha mãe disse que te chamou para cuidar de mim porque o meu irmão saiu sem avisar nada para ela e aí ela ficou com raiva e ligou para você e ela falou que você estava chegando mas você estava demorando para chegar e eu achei que você não queria mais me ver!"

"Que besteira é essa, Itachi? É lógico que eu queria te ver. Eu só demorei porque estava arrumando as minhas coisas."

Ele arregalou os olhos e a boca ao ver a mochila pendurada no meu ombro. "Você vai dormir aqui?"

"Vou."

"Eba!" ele gritou e me largou para pular um pouco mais, com os braços para cima. Parecia que tinha acabado de ganhar o _Lego_ de que mais gostava. "Ainda bem que você vai dormir aqui comigo porque eu tenho que te mostrar um jogo novo que o meu pai comprou para mim e eu tenho certeza que você não tem ainda."

Ele agarrou a minha mão e me arrastou para fora do quarto, tagarelando sem parar.

Se Sasuke não me amava, eu podia dizer que o seu irmão mais novo de apenas sete anos o fazia por ele – um amor completamente diferente, obviamente, mas que tinha o mesmo poder de me trazer um sorriso no rosto e aquecer o meu coração.

Xxxx

Itachi dormia tranquilamente no sofá, enrolado na sua coberta de _ToyStory_, quando o som de uma porta se abrindo bruscamente me fez pular no meu assento.

O meu coração se acelerou ao ponto de eu poder ouvir os seus batimentos como se estivesse ao lado do meu ouvido. O meu estômago congelou. _Meu Deus, por favor, não envie um assaltante para aquela casa justamente quando estou sozinha cuidando de um garoto de sete anos._

Eu relanceei para Itachi. Ele não pareceu ter se perturbado pelo barulho.

_Eu tenho que tirá-lo dali, _foi a primeira coisa que pensei – bem, depois de pedir a Deus que não me enviasse um ladrão no meio da noite. Lentamente e com o coração quase quebrando as minhas costelas, coloquei o meu livro de Biologia de lado e me levantei da poltrona onde estava sentada. Tirei um breve momento para me acalmar, respirando profundamente (como a minha mãe dizia que fazia no ioga) e fui até o garotinho ainda adormecido. Delicadamente eu balancei o seu ombro e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"Itachi, acorde."

Para a minha sorte ele não demorou fazê-lo e me olhou com olhos sonolentos.

"Por que não vai para o seu quarto de uma vez?" eu disse, baixo, tentando não deixar transparecer na minha voz todo o pânico que fazia o meu corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés. "Eu só vou apagar as luzes da cozinha e já vou com você, tudo bem?"

Estranhamente colaborativo, ele apenas assentiu e se levantou. Devia estar sonolento demais para sequer pensar em me contrariar, como sempre fazia quando eu o acordava. Com um braço em volta dos ombros dele e com a mente atenta para qualquer outro barulho eu fui com ele até quarto, onde ele despencou na cama, sem maiores problemas.

Fechei a porta do quarto atrás de mim e, então, parei um minuto para pensar no que fazer. Eu não tinha a menor noção de como agir em uma situação como aquela – e, mesmo se soubesse, duvidava que tomaria as decisões corretas. Eu estava com medo demais para raciocinar e pensar em qualquer outra coisa além de manter aquela criança a salvo – eu não sabia _como_, mas sabia que _tinha _que proteger Itachi. Eu sinceramente esperava que não chegássemos a esse ponto, mas eu estava disposta a dar a minha vida por ele.

Portanto, com esse pensamento nobre, heroico e relativamente tolo, eu desci as escadas, pé ante pé, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Quando alcancei a poltrona em que anteriormente estava sentada lendo o meu livro de Biologia – eu estava tão assustada que nem me lembrava de como fiz o percurso – foi que eu me lembrei de que o meu celular estava no bolso da calça.

Se eu não estivesse tão concentrada em não ser assassinada ou algo do tipo eu teria me batido. Como eu pude me esquecer de ligar para a polícia eu não sei, mas eu consegui essa proeza. A minha mão suava frio e tremia quando eu tirei o aparelho do bolso e teclei 911 – e foi exatamente nesse momento que ouvi uma voz vinda da cozinha.

Eu fiquei paralisada, parada no meio daquela enorme sala. Era um assaltante, eu tinha certeza – ou, quem sabe, um espírito. Se antes eu estava com medo, agora que eu me tive esse brilhante raciocínio de que aqueles sons poderiam vim de um fantasma, eu estava prestes a desmaiar em pânico.

_Deus, por favor, esqueça o meu pedido anterior. Pode, sim, enviar um ladrão no meio da madrugada para nos assaltar, mas, por favor, não mande um espírito para me assombrar. _Eu preferia morrer com um tiro ou um facada do que de susto por um maldito fantasma.

Entretanto, independente do que fosse a origem daquele som, eu tinha que proteger Itachi e, por isso, peguei o meu livro de Biologia que havia deixado no chão da sala. Com ele em mãos, fui até a cozinha de onde eu _achava _que vinha o barulho.

Eu realmente era muito esperta. Eu esperava combater um ladrão – ou mais de um, não dava para saber – com um maldito livro de Biologia que devia pesar no máximo três quilos. Em minha defesa, eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que eu teria feito algo um pouco mais sensato se não estivesse com tanto medo, como por exemplo, _ligar para a porcaria da polícia _ou para os pais de Itachi.

Como não era esse o caso eu continuei o meu perigoso caminho até a cozinha. Murmúrios e sons estranhos vinham dela. Estariam os assaltantes – eu agora estava convicta de que eles estavam em grupo – planejando um ataque mortífero? Sem parar por muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, estiquei um braço e acendi a luz do cômodo, pronta para atacar ou se atacada.

Indo contra todas as hipóteses que se formaram na minha mente assustada, não era um ladrão muito menos um espírito o responsável pelos barulhos.

Era Sasuke.

Com uma garota.

Eu abri a boca e arregalei os olhos quando os vi. Ela estava sentada na bancada da cozinha, só de sutiã, de costas para mim, e Sasuke estava entre as suas pernas com uma mão dentro da saia dela.

Eu não sei se preferiria ter encontrado um fantasma ou assaltante ao invés daquilo.

"Que porra é essa?" Sasuke perguntou quando me viu, parada na porta da cozinha, boquiaberta e com um livro de Biologia erguido.

"E-Eu posso te perguntar a mesma coisa!" eu gaguejei. "O que você está fazendo?"

Era bem óbvio o que ele estava fazendo se for levado em consideração o paradeiro das mãos dele e o estado seminu de Karin – agora que o meu susto havia passado eu consegui identificar a garota.

"O que _você_ está fazendo na minha casa?" ele quis saber, ainda com as pernas dela enroladas na sua cintura.

Eu soltei uma breve risada em deboche, como se estivesse me perguntando algo estúpido. "Cuidando do seu irmão para os seus pais enquanto você... você... você saía!"

Eu não queria dizer "enchia a cara" ou "se drogava" ou "beijava um milhão de mulheres". Já era decepcionante demais ouvir aquilo apenas em pensamento; seria desastroso para o meu coração já despedaçado falar em voz alta.

"Itachi deveria estar na sua casa!" ele rebateu, finalmente saindo das garras daquela víbora.

"Por que ele estaria na minha casa?"

Ele parou a poucos passos de mim e respirou fundo, apertando o canto dos olhos com a ponta dos dedos. Foi então que eu reservei um momento para admirá-lo (como eu não me cansava de fazer): ele usava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, uma calça jeans clara e uma _dogtag_. Para qualquer reles mortal aquela combinação era básica demais; em Sasuke, parecia ter saído de uma capa de revista. O seu cabelo tão preto quanto o da sua mãe e irmão estavam bagunçados e os seus lábios estavam vermelhos, muito provavelmente obra daquela maldita ainda sentada na bancada.

"Ah, eu estou me lembrando de você," Karin finalmente abriu a boca e girou o tronco para me olhar. Eu nunca desejei tanto que os meus olhos tivessem a capacidade de emitir raios laser letais. "Você é aquela garota da minha turma de Espanhol, não é? A que sempre se senta na frente e tira notas altas. Qual é o seu nome mesmo? Samura, Safira, ou algo assim?"

_Muito obrigada por se lembrar de mim, Karin. Eu estou em pelo menos uma das suas classes há mais de cinco anos e não sabe nem ao menos o meu nome._

Eu vi a mandíbula de Sasuke ficar mais tensa e ele colocou as mãos no quadril.

"Karin," ele chamou. Eu não gostei de como o nome dela soou na voz dele.

"Sim?"

"Pegue um táxi e vá para casa."

Ela pareceu ofendida. "Mas... mas nós não vamos –"

"Não, Karin!" ele rugiu, sem abrir os olhos nem se virar para ela.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e pulou da bancada para o chão. "Tudo bem. Vejo você mais tarde." Colocou a blusa e foi embora pela porta dos fundos – por onde, me parecia, eles tinham entrado e causado o som que deu início a toda a minha epopeia.

Ela nos deixou a sós – para o próprio bem dela. Eu me sentia na iminência de voar no pescoço dela e arrancar todo aquele cabelo vermelho da sua cabeça e deixa-la careca, ou, quem sabe, até mesmo lhe extrair alguns dentes.

Eu não sabia dizer se os meus níveis de adrenalina estavam altos demais, mas, subitamente, uma coragem inédita inflou o meu peito e me convenceu de que eu era capaz de confrontar Sasuke talvez pela primeira vez em todos esses dezesseis anos que eu o conhecia.

"Sasuke, o que estava pensado?" eu perguntei. "Trazer uma garota para a sua casa enquanto o seu irmão dormia? Consegue imaginar o desastre que seria se ele os visse –"

"Eu não sabia que ele estava aqui," ele se defendeu, irritado. "Imaginei que ele estivesse na sua casa, e não você aqui."

"O que te deu essa ideia?"

"Eu não sei."

Foi então que eu percebi que ele estava um pouco tonto – e por "tonto" eu digo "bêbado". Não era novidade. Afinal, se embebedar era um dos motivos por ele sair tanto aos finais de semana mesmo ainda não sendo oficialmente maior de idade. Talvez fosse por isso que ele tivesse concebido essa brilhante conclusão de que Itachi estaria na minha residência, e não na dele.

O meu súbito surto de adrenalina parecia dissipar e com ele, a minha coragem. Timidamente eu olhei para baixo, acuada com a mera presença de Sasuke, e abracei o meu livro de Biologia contra o meu peito. Nós definitivamente nãos parecíamos em nada com aquelas duas crianças que eram inesperáveis de anos atrás. Éramos dois estranhos, e aquilo machucava um pouquinho a cada dia.

Olhando para os meus pés eu o ouvi suspirar. _Céus, até o som do ar saindo pela boca dele era sexy._

"Por que está segurando esse livro?" ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio, e eu voltei a encará-lo.

Relanceei para o objeto em questão aninhado nos meus braços como se para me certificar de que ele estava realmente ali. O meu rosto queimou em embaraço. "Hum, eu... eu estava na sala com Itachi quando ouvi um barulho vindo daqui e imaginei que fosse um ladrão..."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E pretendia enfrenta-lo com um livro?"

"Eu não sabia o que fazer," eu murmurei.

"Deveria ter ligado para a polícia."

"Bem, você deu sorte que eu estava com medo demais para me lembrar de ligar," eu disse com um sorriso fraco e coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha – um clássico sinal de que estava nervosa.

Ninguém me deixava mais nervosa do que ele.

"Onde está Itachi?" ele cruzou os braços, desviando por um instante a minha atenção para o seu peitoral e bíceps.

_Não é justo que tudo naquele garoto seja atraente._

"Eu o levei para o quarto dele quando ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo." Eu enruguei a testa. "Aliás, por que está entrando pela porta dos fundos?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não sei onde coloquei as minhas chaves." Ou seja, ele realmente estava embriagado.

"E mesmo assim trouxe Karin para cá?" Eu fechei os olhos e me espanquei mentalmente. A minha boca não tinha freios quando eu estava nervosa. "Me desculpe. Isso não é da minha conta."

Ele não me respondeu. Ao invés disso ficou calado me observando, como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez ali. Se ele não parasse com isso eu provavelmente teria um infarto. Já era demais para o meu judiado coração que estivéssemos tendo a conversa mais longa dos últimos dois anos e que eu o tivesse flagrado no maior amasso com uma das garotas que eu mais odiava no colégio.

"Vá para casa," ele enfim disse, soando cansado.

"Eu vou dormir aqui," eu murmurei. "Quero dizer, combinei com os seus pais que dormiria aqui com Itachi."

Ele deu de ombros e deu passo em minha direção – ou melhor, em direção a porta da cozinha. "Tanto faz," ele disse e, quando passou por mim, aproximou o seu rosto do meu ouvido. Com os seus lábios quase tocando a minha pele ele continuou: "Não conte nada para os meus pais."

Eu não era louca de contrariá-lo.

Xxxx

"E então, Sakura, o que fez esse final de semana?" Ino, a minha melhor amiga, me perguntou distraidamente quando se sentou ao meu lado na mesa do refeitório.

"O de sempre. Estudei," eu a respondi fingindo casualidade, pegando uma maçã da minha bandeja e lhe dando uma mordida. Como poucos vezes na minha vida eu não tinha _só _estudado nesse final de semana. Porém, eu não podia contar para Ino que eu tinha passado a noite na casa de Sasuke e que o tinha visto com Karin. Primeiro, porque ele me mataria, segundo, porque eu não gostava de espalhar fofocas, em especial sobre esse garoto em particular, e terceiro, porque eu não queria ficar irritada novamente com essa memória. Eu já tinha passado todo o domingo remoendo sobre o que vi; não precisava de mais alguns minutos de mágoa, ainda mais na companhia de Ino.

Ela soltou um gemido de nojo. "Eu não sei porque eu ainda pergunto. É só isso o que você faz da sua vida: estudar, estudar e estudar."

"Isso não é verdade," eu argumentei. "Eu faço outras coisas."

"Ah, é? Como o quê? Servir de babá para Itachi?" ela perguntou, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha em descrença.

"Bem, sim –"

"Eu sabia." Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça dramaticamente. "Eu não sei se eu já te disse isso antes, mas eu tenho que te alertar sobre uma coisa." Ela apontou um dedo para mim. "Você, Sakura Haruno, está desperdiçando a sua vida ficando todo esse tempo enfurnada no seu quarto estudando."

Eu ri. "Sinto lhe dizer que está redondamente enganada. Eu estou aproveitando, sim, a minha vida. Eu só não preciso de álcool e festas para isso."

"Mas também não precisa só de livros." Ela rolou os olhos. "Você se lembra quando foi a última vez em que foi a uma festa_de verdade_ e se divertiu?"

"É claro que me lembro. Foi quando –"

"A sua festa de aniversário surpresa do ano passado não conta."

"Mas antes disso eu fui..." Eu vasculhei a minha mente em busca da lembrança, e a mais recente que eu achei foi o aniversário de Itachi.

"Vê? É exatamente disso que eu estou falando," ela afirma quando eu fiquei em silêncio. "Não é possível que você não se sinta um pouquinho mal por ver os seus amigos se reunindo e se divertindo enquanto você fica em casa estudando – ou, quando decide variar, cuidando de Itachi."

"Você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim, mas não é como se eu sentisse falta disso na minha vida," eu retruquei.

Eu tinha uma noção geral sobre o que acontecia nessas festas que Ino sempre fez questão que eu fosse. Pessoas bêbadas, drogadas, pegajosas, barulhentas e músicas de estourar os tímpanos realmente não faziam o meu tipo. Eu não me considerava antissocial – até porque eu tinha vários amigos no colégio – eu só não gostava das festas em si.

"Você não pode sentir falta do que nunca teve, e se tem uma coisa que Sakura Haruno _nunca_ teve foi uma festa com 'F' maiúsculo."

Eu suspirei a passei os dedos pelo cabelo. "Você quer chegar em algum lugar ou só está querendo criticar o meu estilo de vida?"

"De início eu só queria fazer uma crítica construtiva, mas agora acaba de me surgir uma excelente ideia," ela respondeu e estreitou os olhos, como se estivesse me analisando. "Um garoto do último ano vai dar uma festa na casa dele esse final de semana e você vai comigo."

Ino podia ser a melhor amiga da garota mais _nerd _e sem graça do colégio – logicamente, eu – mas isso não anulava o fato de ela parecer uma _top model_ e atrair a atenção dos garotos, inclusive dos mais velhos. Eu era apenas a sua sombra, aquela amiga esquisita que toda mocinha de filmes adolescentes tinha. Honestamente, eu não me importava com esse título de coadjuvante.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Eu _vou _com você?"

"Sim. É uma intimação."

"E o que tem de tão especial nesta festa para eu ser _intimada_ a comparecer?"

"Sasuke vai estar lá."

Só de ouvir o nome dele o meu coração pulou uma batida e os meus ouvidos ficaram mais atentos. "Ino, Sasuke está em _todas _as festas que acontecem nessa cidade." Eu até tinha uma teoria de que ele podia estar em duas delas ao mesmo tempo. "Ele comparecer a essa não seria nada de diferente."

"Não é Sasuke que vai fazer a diferença desta vez, mas você," ela disse, empurrando a minha testa com um dedo. "É lá que vamos fazer com que ele finalmente deixe de ser um babaca e te note."

Eu suspirei. Eu conhecia Ino há anos – não mais do que Sasuke, é claro – e ela sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto eu era afetada pelo desprezo que ele tinha por mim. Ela sabia o que eu sentia quando ele passava pelos corredores do colégio e não olhava para mim nem por um centésimo de segundo, sabia o que eu sentia ao ouvir os boatos de que ele beijara alguma garota em uma dessas malditas festas. Ela sabia tão bem que, certa vez, se voluntariou para falar com ele abertamente sobre essa situação – o que quer dizer que ela iria gritar e esbravejar com aos quatro ventos para que todo o colégio soubesse o quanto ele era "babaca". Ela só não concretizou o seu plano porque eu não deixei.

"Ino, Sasuke não me notaria nem se eu andasse com uma melancia na cabeça," eu retruquei com certa tristeza. "É óbvio que eu não faço o tipo dele."

Se tem alguém ali que conseguiria chamar a atenção dele, esse alguém era a própria Ino. Ela era bonita e sensual o suficiente para isso – o que eu não era.

"E é exatamente aí que eu quero chegar." Ela tinha uma expressão quase maquiavélica no rosto que estava começando a me assustar. "Pelo menos por algumas horas, nessa festa, você vai fazer o tipo dele."

"Como? Por um acaso lá terão cinzas de onde eu possa renascer?"

"Não seja dramática. Nós vamos fazer o seguinte: no sábado à tarde você vai para a minha casa e deixará que eu te produza para a festa. Usará a roupa que eu escolher e a maquiagem que eu fizer sem reclamar e eu te garanto que Sasuke não tirará os olhos de você."

Eu ri em deboche. "Eu não sabia que você fazia milagres."

"Eu não vou fazer milagres. Eu só vou tirar de dentro de você a garota que eu sei que Sasuke sempre gostou." Eu abri a boca para contra argumentar, mas ela continuou. "Sakura, acredite em mim só dessa vez. Vá para essa festa comigo e se o meu plano não der certo eu juro que eu nunca mais te peço nada pelo resto das nossas vidas."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. "Nunca mais vai me pedir nada?"

Ela balançou a cabeça veementemente. "Nunca mais."

Era uma boa barganha: tirar Ino do meu pé para sempre – não literalmente para sempre, é claro, mas pelo menos por um bom tempo.

Era quase impossível acreditar que Ino tivesse mãos tão poderosas para fazer com que Sasuke me note em apenas uma tarde. Eu já fiz de tudo, desde mudar o corte do meu cabelo a criar uma conta no Facebook só para ver se ele podia interagir comigo pelo menos virtualmente – o que, como era de se esperar, não aconteceu. Céus, ele não voltou a conversar comigo nem mesmo depois da cena constrangedora na casa dele. Ele não me pediu desculpas, nem mesmo exigiu novamente que eu mantivesse o meu silêncio (talvez por já saber que eu não ousaria fazer algo que ele reprovava).

Porém, o que Ino estava disposta a fazer comigo era justamente o que eu nunca tinha feito: mudar o meu estilo. Eu sabia que se eu deixasse o meu visual por conta dela ela acabaria me vestindo as suas roupas da moda que mostravam mais pele do que eu estava habituada a mostrar, ajeitaria o meu cabelo de um jeito descolado e saberia me maquiar para realçar os meus traços. Era disso que Sasuke gostava. Garotas magras, bonitas, _fashion_, e longe de livros – o que eu seria se eu realmente fosse a essa festa.

Por mais que eu o amasse, prometi a mim mesma que nunca mudaria o que eu era por causa dele ou de ninguém. Entretanto, que mal me faria se eu me transformasse por uma tarde? Era um palpite cuja resposta era imprevisível, mas eu podia tentar. Quem sabe assim ele passaria a se lembrar que eu existo.

Portanto, eu insuflei o meu peito, fechei os olhos e disse: "Que horas posso passar na sua casa?"

Ela quase derrubou a mesa no refeitório na sua empolgação para me abraçar.

Xxxx

"Eu quero ir embora," eu cochichei para Ino.

"Sakura, nós acabamos de chegar. Não tem nem trinta minutos que estamos aqui e Sasuke ainda não deu as caras."

Como parte do nosso acordo, fui até a casa de Ino e deixei que ela me produzisse, e acho que eu nunca estive tão arrependida. Ela havia me emprestado as suas roupas (ela não deixou que eu levasse qualquer coisa minha de casa) e elas eram completamente diferentes de qualquer coisa que eu tinha no meu armário. Eu usava uma short preto jeans curtíssimo (e ainda bem maior do que muitos que vi na festa) e uma blusa branca frente única com um decote enorme nas costas que por pouco não mostrava as laterais dos meus seios.

Portanto, eu estava desconfortável. Eu me sentia nua com aquele traje. Eu mostrava pernas demais, costas demais, braços demais, e Ino prendeu o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto justamente para que tudo ficasse ainda mais evidente. Para piorar a situação ela ainda me obrigou a calçar uma sandália de salto alto que já começava a matar os meus pés. A única coisa que me agradava era a maquiagem que, para o meu alívio, ela não pegou pesado.

"Eu não seu sei se terei ossos nos meus pés até o fim da festa," eu resmunguei, cruzando os braços em descontentamento.

Ino rolou os olhos. "Pare de reclamar. Aqui, beba alguma coisa e logo não sentirá dor alguma." Ela pegou um copo vermelho de plástico de uma mesa e o estendeu para mim.

Eu estiquei o pescoço para ver o conteúdo. "O que é isso?"

"Suco com vodca."

"Ino!" eu exclamei, indignada. "O que está fazendo? Nós não podemos beber! Temos só quinze anos, esqueceu?"

"Sakura, não seja careta. A grande maioria das pessoas aqui é menor de idade. Agora, beba isso."

"Eu não posso beber bebidas alcóolicas –"

"Mas vai. Beba, ou vai ficar com os pés doendo pelo resto da festa."

Relutantemente eu peguei o copo que ela colocava debaixo do meu nariz e o cheirei. "Isso parece péssimo."

"Isso está ótimo. Beba, Sakura. Tenho certeza de que irá gostar."

Eu enruguei o nariz para a bebida. "A sua certeza não é garantia de nada." E tomei um gole.

Eu nunca tinha colocado uma gota de álcool na minha boca. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender por que as pessoas bebiam. Qual era a graça em se embriagar? Ser motivo de risada dos outros? Não se lembrar de nada no outro dia ou pior: se lembrar das besteiras que fez? Realmente, não havia vantagem nenhuma em beber e, mesmo se existisse alguma (possibilidade inconcebível para mim) eu nunca pretendi beber antes do período autorizado por lei.

Porém, os meus pés estavam realmente doendo e eu não tinha qualquer remédio comigo. A área da piscina daquela enorme casa estava totalmente ocupada por pessoas e eu não consegui enxergar nenhum lugar onde eu pudesse me sentar. Portanto, a última opção que eu tinha era beber aquela porcaria – até porque estava difícil achar qualquer outra bebida que não tivesse álcool ali.

_Já que está no inferno, abrace o capeta._

Para a minha surpresa eu não tive vontade de cuspir ou vomitar quando terminei o meu primeiro gole de bebida ilícita em toda a minha vida. O gosto não era exatamente agradável, mas também não era tão nauseante quanto eu imaginava que fosse.

"Você gostou, não gostou?" Ino me perguntou com um sorriso esnobe, como se tivesse sido mérito seu eu não vomitar ali mesmo. "Eu sabia que tinha uma veia rebelde nesse seu corpo recatado, Sakura."

"Eu não quero ficar bêbada."

"Você não vai." Eu a olhei desconfiada. "Confie em mim, Sakura. Essa bebida está fraca demais para te deixar bêbada. A não ser que você queira tomar outras coisas mais fortes, ficará bem."

Eu não confiava nela, mas não tinha outras opções também.

Meia hora depois eu estava na metade do copo, sentindo-me absolutamente leve e quase sem dores nos pés, e Sasuke chegou.

Eu estava com o copo na boca quando Ino me deu uma cotovelada nada discreta que quase me fez derramar a bebida na minha blusa branca – dela, tecnicamente, mas que, por ora, era minha.

"Olhe para lá," ela me ordenou e fez um gesto brusco com a cabeça indicando a direção.

Com os olhos anuviados eu olhei para onde ela apontou e eu o vi, lindo como sempre com uma blusa polo azul marinho e calças jeans. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair de uma sessão de fotos para uma revista de moda.

Imediatamente um burburinho começou na festa, especialmente entre as mulheres. Elas se ajeitaram nos seus assentos (que eu queria desesperadamente ocupar), jogavam os seus cabelos para o lado, se checavam no espelho. Sasuke podia escolher qualquer uma delas – ou mais de uma, se desejasse. Todas estavam disponíveis para ele.

Eu tive certeza de que tinha sido uma ideia estúpida estar ali, procurando por ele. Como eu poderia ganhar de toda aquela concorrência? Era impossível. Eu podia ter me esforçado para ficar parecida com elas, mas eu não chegava aos seus pés. Eu não tinha o charme, o flerte e a autoconfiança que elas tinham e que atraiam Sasuke.

"Ele nunca vai olhar para mim," eu comentei com Ino enquanto bebia outro gole – eu já não contava mais.

"Não seja pessimista," ela me consolou. "Você está linda. Eu não dou duas horas até que ele perceba a idiotice que ele tem feito em te ignorar."

Eu estava no meu segundo copo quando o meu olhar encontrou com o de Sasuke do outro lado da piscina.

O meu coração disparou e eu quase me engasguei com a bebida.

Bem, pelo menos agora eu tinha certeza que ele no mínimo sabia que eu estava ali e, pela cara que fez, achou estranho (assim como eu). Ele enrugou a testa, confuso, continuando a me olhar para ter certeza de que eu era mesmo a sua amiga de infância, a _nerd, _a babá do seu irmão que só saía de casa para ir ao colégio e voltava do colégio direto para casa e que não sabia como usar o Facebook.

Ainda olhando para ele mais um gole desceu pela minha garganta.

"Sakura, ele está te olhando!" Ino exclamou sorridente. "Eu _sabia _que o meu plano não ia falhar! Essa blusa e esse short derrubam qualquer um." E meu deu batidinhas orgulhosas nas costas.

Eu cambaleei para frente e por muito pouco não perdi o equilíbrio e caí de boca no chão.

"O que é isso, Sakura?" ela me perguntou depois de me ajudar a me recompor. "Está bêbada?"

Ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas o meu silêncio a respondeu de forma completamente séria.

"Meu Deus," ela sussurrou e me encarou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. "Você está bêbada!"

"Cale a boca!" eu disse, tampando os lábios dela. "Eu só estou um pouco–"

"Pare de mentir, Sakura! Você está _muito_ bêbada!" Ela riu e me abraçou. Parecia que eu tinha ganhado o prêmio de melhor aluna do século. "Eu nunca achei que viveria para testemunhar esse dia!"

"Não exagere, Ino," eu disse, me desvencilhando dela. "Só estou um pouco tonta."

"O seu pé parou de doer?"

"Totalmente."

Ela riu.

Xxxx

Eu achei que eu era esperta e sensata o suficiente para não ouvir e acreditar em nada que viesse de Ino – especialmente uma Ino em uma festa regada a álcool que ela consumia avidamente. _Nada _de bom saía daquela cabeça loira, e me arrastar até ali talvez tivesse sido a pior de todas as ideias.

Era óbvio e altamente previsível que em pouco mais de uma hora eu ficasse tonta, desnorteada, trocando as pernas, falando embolado, com o mundo começando a girar ao meu redor e perdida da minha amiga traíra que carregava toda a culpa.

E eu não tinha bebido nem três copos inteiros – eu acho.

Eu só percebi que Ino tinha desaparecido quando um garoto fumando maconha passou na minha frente sem pudor algum e ao me virar para comentar com ela, horrorizada, vi que não estava do meu lado. A traíra tinha me deixado sozinha, parada perto do bar, conversando com o vento, sem me avisar nada.

Eu não sabia se ficava com raiva por ter perdido a minha companhia ou desesperada por não saber o que fazer sem ela.

A minha mente bêbada me convenceu de que eu tinha que ir a procura dela. Se o meu equilíbrio não estivesse comprometido tanto pela bebida quanto por aquela sandália de salto desnecessária eu teria achado aquela uma ótima decisão. Porém, no estado em que eu estava, sair por aí sozinha em uma casa estranha cheia de pessoas estranhas fazendo coisas ainda mais estranhas tinha um prognóstico bastante sombrio.

Mesmo assim, eu fui. Eu não queria nem podia ficar sozinha – não que Ino estivesse melhor do que eu em se tratando de sobriedade, mas era melhor do que nada.

Eu a maldisse o tempo todo em que saí a esmo em sua busca, esbarrando em um milhão de pessoas. Eu não tinha a mais remota das ideias sobre onde começar a procura-la, principalmente depois que eu percorri toda a área da piscina (onde estivemos todo esse tempo até ela me fazer o favor de sumir) e não vi nenhum sinal dela. Onde, diabos, ela poderia estar em uma casa daquele tamanho?

Muitos minutos que eu não tive condições de contar se passaram sem que eu a encontrasse, e eu comecei a me preocupar. Em um dado momento eu me lembrei de que vivia na geração dos celulares e puxei o meu para liga-la. Ela não atendeu. Se antes eu estava com raiva, agora o meu coração começava a se acelerar em preocupação. Eu já tinha visto notícias e filmes a respeito do que esses adolescentes inconsequentes podiam fazer uma festa como aquela em que praticamente tudo era liberado. Tão desacompanhada como eu, alguém poderia ter pegado a minha amiga e a levado para –

Os meus devaneios foram interrompidos por um peitoral onde, distraída, eu bati o meu rosto. Eu teria caído se mãos fortes não me tivessem segurado pelos ombros.

"Ei, cuidado, senhorita!" uma voz alegre me alertou. "Se continuar desse jeito vai acabar caindo na piscina – o que seria uma ótima imagem, eu devo admitir."

Eu olhei para cima pronta para me desculpar. Quase tropecei novamente ao encarar um par de olhos extremamente azuis. O garoto que me salvara era alto, loiro, com um sorriso brilhante – ainda mais brilhante agora que eu tinha bebida umas e outras – e tinha mãos muito firmes que continuaram a me aparar.

Após alguns segundos a minha mente embriagada o reconheceu: era Naruto, do ano de Sasuke. Não era raro encontra-los juntos andando pelo colégio ou fora dele também. Alguns até diziam que ele eram melhores amigos apesar de serem o completo oposto um do outro: Naruto, o palhaço extrovertido do colégio, e Sasuke, o cara legal, inacessível e fechado.

E ele era bonitinho, agora que parei para olhá-lo de perto. Não tanto quanto Sasuke, é lógico, mas bem atraente.

"Me desculpe," eu murmurei quando recuperei a voz, ajeitando o meu cabelo e a minha blusa.

"Posso saber aonde estava indo com tanta pressa?" ele me perguntou, ainda sorrindo. _Realmente, bem bonitinho. _

"Eu estou procurando a minha amiga," eu respondi. Eu não devia conversar com estranhos, a minha mãe sempre me disse, mas os meus recursos acabaram e eu estava muito preocupada com Ino. "Ela é uma loira de olhos azuis..." Eu estreitei os olhos. "Quase igual a você."

Se eu não estivesse tão bêbada eu jamais teria tido coragem de falar com ele daquela maneira. Naruto era do grupo de Sasuke, o grupo dos "legais" do colégio, e eu, como Sasuke gostava de me lembrar, era o protótipo da escória colegial.

Você não está uma escória hoje, uma voz me disse. Eu tive que concordar com ela, em partes. Afinal, Sasuke tinha olhado para mim, não tinha? Alguma coisa tinha dado certo na preparação de Ino.

"Ela deve ser muito bonita," ele brincou. "Qual é o nome dela?"

"Ino."

"Ino? _Você_ é a amiga da Ino?" ele exclamou, surpreso. "Você é a Sakura?"

Eu enruguei a testa. "Como sabe o meu nome?"

"Ino me perguntou se seria problema trazer uma amiga para festa," ele respondeu e me olhou dos pés à cabeça. "Mas ela nunca me disse que seria uma tão bonita."

Eu senti o meu rosto queimar. _Meu Deus, Naruto Uzumaki está me dizendo que sou bonita! Posso esperar chuva de canivetes essa noite. Estaria ele tão bêbado quanto eu?_

"Espere," eu disse, por um momento me esquecendo do elogio. "_Você_ é o dono da festa?"

"É claro que eu sou. Uma festa maneira como essa só poderia ter sido dada por mim." Ele sorriu de um jeito que eliminava qualquer possibilidade de eu pensar que ele estava se gabando. Ele estava apenas descontraindo – de um jeito _bem _bonitinho. "Não me diga que você veio a uma festa sem nem saber de quem era!"

As minhas bochechas coraram ainda mais. "Bem, eu –"

Ele gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e depois, para a minha imensa vergonha, rodeou os meus ombros com um dos braços. Eu achei que poderia desmaiar ali mesmo. Pelo menos ele estaria ali para não me deixar cair. "Calma, Sak, estou só brincando. Eu sei que você não é mais uma dessas meninas loucas que se aventuram por aí em casas de desconhecido. Ino me disse que eu tinha que fazer uma festa bem especial porque essa seria a primeira vez que a amiga dela saía em _séculos_e que eu era _obrigado a fazê-la se divertir,_" ele imitou a voz dela, fazendo-me rir com a semelhança.

O rosto dele estava bem perto do meu agora que ele me abraçou. Ele tinha um cheiro muito bom, eu conclui, e eu estava tão bêbada que eu quase – quase mesmo – virei o nariz para sentir o aroma da pele dele.

"E então?"

"E então o quê?" eu perguntei, um pouco zonza com a nossa proximidade. Há meses que eu não ficava tão perto de um garoto, especialmente de um tão atraente quanto Naruto.

Ele sorriu. "Está se divertindo?"

Eu não tive tempo de responder porque, subitamente, o braço de Naruto deixou os meus ombros e ele se afastou um passo de mim. Eu estava prestes a perguntar o que tinha acontecido – teria ele reconhecido a _nerd _insossa do colégio? – quando virei para o lado e quase tive um aneurisma.

Sasuke estava ali, segurando o braço de Naruto – e pelo visto com muita força – e encarando o seu suposto melhor amigo com um olhar mortífero.

_Oh, não. Sasuke tinha me visto abraçada a Naruto. _

O que ele ia pensar de mim? Será que ele iria achar que eu e Naruto estávamos juntos?

Ele provavelmente não iria dar a mínima por isso, uma voz me sussurrou. Seria mais provável que ele ficasse mais preocupado com Naruto e a reputação que ele teria se fosse visto ficando com uma zé-ninguém como eu do que comigo.

"Naruto," ele disse por entre os dentes, ainda metralhado o seu amigo com os olhos. "Estão te chamando lá fora."

"Para quê? Não é algo que pode esperar? Eu estava batendo um papo com a Sakura aqui." Ele apontou o dedão para mim, sem parecer afetado pelo péssimo humor de Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para mim com o mesmo olhar que reservou para o dono da festa. O meu estômago congelou.

"É urgente," ele respondeu ainda com os dentes cerrados. "Vá logo."

"Mas eu estava querendo –"

"_Vá, _Naruto."

Se eu estivesse no lugar do pobre Naruto eu teria saído correndo com o rabo entre as pernas diante do tom de voz de Sasuke. Aparentemente ele não era tão facilmente intimidado por Sasuke quanto eu. Naruto apenas se virou para mim com mais um sorriso.

"Posso pegar o seu telefone?" ele perguntou, tirando o seu próprio celular do bolso da calça.

_Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo nesse mundo? Naruto Uzumaki me pedindo o meu telefone? _Eu queria me beliscar para confirmar que eu não estava sonhando ou não fora transportada para outra dimensão. _Onde está Ino para ver uma coisa dessas?_

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas fui rudemente interrompida.

"Ela não quer te dar o telefone."

Era Sasuke.

Por que ele estava respondendo por mim?

"Eu não estava falando com você, imbecil," Naruto disse, encarando o olhar gélido de Sasuke. "E então, Sakura? Pode me passar o seu telefone?"

"Eu já disse que ela não quer –"

"Posso."

Foi com uma grande satisfação que eu vi Sasuke se calar – e por minha causa. Eu não sabia de onde surgira essa bravura que me fez contrariar tão descaradamente o garoto que eu gostava e que me fez concordar em dar o meu telefone para alguém como Naruto.

Na verdade, eu sabia muito bem de onde vinha a coragem. Vinha de dentro daquele copo vermelho que eu ainda segurava.

"Ótimo!" um Naruto ainda mais satisfeito do que eu exclamou. "Pode falar."

Eu disse o meu número com uma voz embolada – não que eu tivesse muita ciência disso e, mesmo se tivesse, estava bêbada demais para me importar – para Naruto anotar no seu celular. O tempo inteiro eu pude sentir o olhar de Sasuke sobre mim, como se só isso tivesse o poder de me fazer parar (e realmente teria se eu não estivesse, como eu disse, bêbada como um gambá).

Naruto me pegou de surpresa ao se inclinar para me dar um rápido beijo na bochecha que, agora, estava prestes a soltar lavas de tão quente. Eu podia jurar que ouvi Sasuke respirar profundamente.

"Desculpe eu ter que te deixar aqui mas, você sabe, o dono da festa sempre tem muito trabalho a fazer – especialmente para agradar uma garota como você," o meu novo amigo explicou. "Ah, e me esqueci de te dizer: você não tem com o que se preocupar. Ino está com Shikamaru, um amigo meu que ela conhece muito bem, se é que me entende. Até mais, Sak. Eu te ligo mais tarde."

Eu estava tão atordoada que não fiz nada mais além de acenar distraidamente, ainda sentindo o local onde ele me beijou queimar. Ele disse mesmo que iria me ligar? _Oh, meu Deus. Naruto Uzumaki disse que ia me ligar! Naruto ia ligar para mim, Sakura Haruno. _Aquelas roupas que Ino escolhera realmente estavam surtindo efeito. Nem nos meus mais criativos devaneios eu seria capaz de imaginar que –

A minha tagarelice interna foi interrompida quando dedos agarraram o meu braço e o dono deles era nada mais nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar do choque de tê-lo me tocando pela primeira vez em uma eternidade ele me arrastou, andando a passos largos que eu tive muita dificuldade de acompanhar por motivos mais do que óbvios.

Eu queria pedi-lo para diminuir o passo. A minha cabeça e estômago rodavam e eu podia cair ou vomitar a qualquer momento, mas, quando eu abri a boca para protestar, ele me empurrou por uma porta que dava para um quarto magnífico e a fechou atrás de si.

_Estou sozinha em um quarto com Sasuke Uchiha. _A minha visão já rodopiante pela bebida rodou ainda mais quando fiz essa constatação bombástica.

Eu tomei mais um gole da bebida – sabe-se-lá como, eu continuei com o copo na mão. Precisava umedecer a minha garganta seca.

Sasuke se aproximou de mim até ficar a um passo de distância, os olhos estreitados em fúria que eu não sabia de onde eu vinha. _O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? Será que ele vai me odiar ainda mais? _

Ele desviou os seus olhos dos meus para o copo que eu segurava por um segundo.

"O que está fazendo?" ele perguntou subitamente, quebrando o silêncio que começava a se tornar bastante constrangedor.

Eu franzi o cenho. "Hum, esperando você me dizer por que me trouxe até aqui?"

Se é que isso fosse possível, ele me encarou com ainda mais raiva.

Eu estava prestes a vomitar. Bebida e Sasuke (irado, diga-se de passagem) não era uma combinação boa.

"Eu não estou brincando, Sakura," ele me repreendeu por entre os dentes. As minhas pernas ficaram bambas ao ouvir o meu nome saindo dos seus lábios altamente convidativos. Sasuke não falava o meu nome há tanto tempo que eu temia que ele o tivesse esquecido da mesma forma como se esqueceu de mim e da minha presença. "Que porra está fazendo em uma festa dessas?"

"E-Eu..." eu gaguejei, nervosa com a proximidade, a voz, a fúria e a mera existência de Sasuke.

Eu nunca estive tão confusa em toda a minha vida. Por que ele estava sendo tão hostil comigo? Teria sido porque invadi o seu território, o seu habitat natural? Estaria ele com medo que eu revelasse à mãe dele as loucuras que ele fazia quando saia de casa?

Eu me senti insultada. Quem ele achava que eu era? Uma fofoqueira ou uma traíra (como Ino, que me deixara sozinha)? Por um acaso ele se esqueceu de toda a minha fidelidade durante todos esses anos, mesmo enquanto ele esteve determinado a fingir que eu não existia?

Ele não se esqueceu, a minha consciência me sussurrou, ele nunca _soube _o quão fiel você é a ele. Ele nunca se importou em saber.

_São muito interessantes as reflexões que o álcool te induz a fazer._

Eu mordi o lábio e lutei contra as lágrimas. Eu não podia me mostrar submissa. Eu estava _vestida _para não me mostrar submissa a ele. Fui àquela porcaria de festa para que ele me notasse e para tal tinha me transformado em outra pessoa: uma garota confiante de si mesma, bonita, atraente, fashion e bêbada, exatamente do jeito que ele gostava. Eu não estaria sendo diferente daquela Sakura sem graça se não me defendesse, estaria?

Portanto, eu ergui o meu queixo e, tremendo dos pés à cabeça em nervosismo, disse: "E-Eu estou farreando, Sasuke, assim como você. Por quê? Vê algum problema nisso?"

Eu era uma idiota. Eu me arrependi do que falei no instante em que fechei a boca. O que eu estava pensando, desafiando e respondendo Sasuke assim? Com toda a certeza ele viraria as costas para mim e sairia daquele quarto para nunca mais me ver e voltaríamos a ser dois completos desconhecidos.

Eu vi os olhos dele se abrirem milimetricamente, talvez em surpresa. _Não esperava que eu fosse capaz de te confrontar, não é mesmo? Você não é o único. _

A leve surpresa sumiu do seu rosto tão rapidamente quanto chegou, e a fúria voltou a assumir toda a sua expressão facial.

"Eu vejo _vários_ problemas nisso," ele sibilou. "A começar pelos seus pais. Eles sabem que você está aqui?"

Eu bufei, cruzando os braços. Eu aparentava estar confiante quando, na verdade, eu queria chorar em desespero. "É claro que sabem."

"Mentira."

Ele disse aquela pequena palavra com tanta autoridade que a minha resolução em desafiá-lo quase se desfez. Porém, eu me recuperei rapidamente e voltei a empinar o queixo. "Bem, eles sabem que eu estou com Ino, e isso é a mais pura verdade."

Eu não tinha muita experiência em saídas de final de semana, mas eu não era idiota o suficiente para dizer aos meus pais que ia a uma festa daquele tipo. Eles sabiam tão bem quanto eu o que acontecia nelas e jamais me deixariam sair de casa se eu lhes revelasse o meu verdadeiro paradeiro. Portanto, eu espertamente disse que passaria a tarde com Ino – o que não deixava de ser um fato verdadeiro.

"Você não estava com Ino quando te encontrei," ele continuou. "Estava, ao invés disso, flertando descaradamente com um cara muito mais velho do que você."

Ouvir o que eu fiz na voz de Sasuke me fez pensar se eu realmente havia agido errado.

"Não seja exagerado," eu retruquei mesmo quando, no fundo, eu refletia as minhas atitudes. "Naruto não é _muito _mais velho do que eu –"

"Ele tem dezessete anos. Você tem quinze."

"Eu faço dezesseis no mês que vem. _Você_ tem a mesma idade de Naruto e não se importou nem um pouco em levar para casa uma garota da minha idade, se me lembro bem."

_Cale a maldita boca, Sakura!_

Eu vi os olhos dele se estreitarem, efetivamente fazendo com que eu me arrependesse das minhas palavras assim que eles terminaram de ser ditas. O que eu estava fazendo? Desde quando eu conversava com Sasuke daquele jeito – desde quando eu conversava com Sasuke de _qualquer _jeito? Não tinha sido eu quem o defendera poucos dias atrás quando a mãe dele reclamou da sua postura irresponsável? Por que eu o estava acusando agora?

A resposta para todas as perguntas era simples: o álcool havia roubado a minha inibição e o meu medo por ele.

Eu estava querendo-os de volta.

Eu o vi cerrar os dentes. Eu consegui a proeza de deixa-lo ainda mais furioso comigo. "Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra."

A minha língua, pelo visto, perdera a sua conexão com o meu cérebro e passou a falar o que nem mesmo eu sabia que sentia.

"Tem razão," eu disse. "O que você estava fazendo com Karin é muito pior do que a minha inocente conversa com Naruto."

"'Inocente'?" Ele deu mais um passo em minha direção. A sua proximidade me deixou ainda mais tonta. "Você acha que Naruto tinha intenções _inocentes _ao pedir o seu telefone? Acha que ele olhou para essa sua roupa ridiculamente curta e decidiu que queria apenas bater um papo amigável com você? Acha que ele não percebeu que está bêbada e não lhe passou pela cabeça tirar proveito disso?" Ele balançou a cabeça, como uma mãe desapontada com alguma peripécia do filho. "É por isso que não pode participar de festas assim, Sakura. A sua ingenuidade é tão grande que beira a estupidez."

Os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Depois de tanto tempo sem trocarmos uma mísera palavra era isso o que Sasuke tinha para me dizer? Que eu era ingênua, estúpida, bêbada e que a minha roupa estava _ridiculamente curta_? Eu havia me arrumado e aturado aquele salto alto por horas só para ser repreendida por ele?

"Se eu soubesse que seria tão grosso e imbecil e idiota e... e _insensível_ comigo eu não teria pensado duas vezes antes de recusar o convite de Ino para vir a essa porcaria de festa!" eu gritei e empurrei o peito dele, amassando o copo que ainda segurava e derramando o resto do conteúdo em nós dois. "Eu não acredito que menti para os meus pais, vesti roupas que eu nunca usaria, bebi como uma louca para diminuir a dor nos meus pés, me perdi de Ino e quase caí de cara no chão diversas vezes só para ouvir você me dizer que eu sou uma estúpida!"

Eu o empurrei de novo. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados em choque. "Quer saber? Teria sido muito melhor eu ter ficado em casa e continuado a ser um zero à esquerda na sua vida do que passar por toda essa humilhação só para ganhar um mísero 'oi' de um arrogante como você!"

Eu saí do quarto com a mesma raiva com que ele me arrastou até lá.

Xxx

**A.N.: Eu sei que eu deveria estar atualizando as minhas outras histórias, mas estou sofrendo de um ****_writer's block_**** e tudo o que eu consegui produzir foi isso. A história já está quase pronta e, portanto, será atualizada de forma mais regular (assim eu espero). **

**Espero que gostem e não me odeiem! **


End file.
